This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We have created a genome-wide set of polymorphic microsatellite markers, to facilitate the discovery of novel genes contributing to variation in social behavior, that will be useful in Quantitative Trait Locus (QTL) studies. We have chosen loci that can be easily anchored to the mouse genome. In addition, we have created a BAC genomice library for the prairie vole. In parallel, we have begun selectively breeding prairie voles to establish lines that differ in their propensity to form social bonds. The goal of this project is to develop genomic resources for the prairie vole (Microtus ochrogaster) that will significantly enhance the value of this species as a model for understanding the genetic and neurobiological mechanisms governing social behavior. These resources will facilitate the discovery of novel genes involved in the regulation of social behavior and will be made freely available to the rapidly growing prairie vole research community.